conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Tower
Machine Tower is a pocket realm in ever changing Silhouette World, a vast ocean with a solitary building in the middle of it. The massive tower, easily compared to a city of man, is where its inhabitants, the Towerian, live. They restlessly work to maintain and expand their home as it slowly sinks into the bottomless ocean. Aside from The Tower, numerous other island platforms can be found. Keep in mind that even the most civil Towerian can become violent if you mess with The Tower's function; the idea of a whole residential block crumbling into the sea is just too scary... The supreme ruler known as Mother resides on the highest habitable floor. Little is known about this entity as she rarely makes direct contact with common Towerian and the noble Executor keep their mouths shut about the said Mother. The Words of Mother are only heard through her Executors and she only acts upon the most critical events, those that threaten The Tower itself. The said floor is a forbidden area to all travelers. Machine Tower has rather advance civilization. Various kinds of mechanics are used by the Towerians but the creations they are most proud of are the Automatons, these mechanical armors function like Golems. The first Automaton, known as Aleph, is said to be a gift from Mother, long before the first traveler set foot on The Tower. Geography The Tower is surround by a vast ocean, with numerous "island" platforms floating here and there. There is no natural land to be found in the realm of Machine Tower and the ocean is said to be bottomless. Deep down, the sunken portion of The Tower is covered with coral which becomes more gruesome as it goes down. There is a theory that the "bottom" of the ocean is a large portal connected to another realm, although none can prove it. The tower itself is constantly changed as it slowly sinks into ocean and the Towerians keep expanding it higher up. Each floor of the tower is divided into several blocks, holding all kinds of facilities. Towerian mostly avoid lower floors after evacuation, save for treasure hunters who are undaunted by creatures of the deep. Island platforms are often use as settlements as well. Like The Tower, their numbers change constantly. Islanders can join two platform or separate them when need. Old platforms sink while new ones surface from the bottomless ocean, sometimes composed of otherworldly objects. The largest island is Henanr, which looks identical to a natural island at first sight. Henanr is inhabited by elves who try their best to make it woodland. Nevertheless, underneath Henanr's soil is a platform of metallic mechanics which need routine maintenance from dwarves who share good portions of this island. People Humans and Gnomes are major races in the region of Machine Tower. Dwarves, Elves and Centaurs can be found on Henanr's platform island. Executor A title for noble figures in Machine Tower, Executors are the only group allowed to see the Mother in person, supposedly. Executors are the result of the symbiosis of organic and machine, an Executor usually has a vital organ completely replaced by an artificial one. They always cover the implanted organ, some because of embarrassment; others just worry that it might disturb more natural Towerian. Notable among the Executor is Meziel who looks like a bald old man wearing a gas mask. The gas tanks he carries on his back are really his artificial lungs. Regarded as the best craftsman, he is the one who crafts enchanted hearts use to create royal automatons. There are more than a dozen disciples training in his automaton workshop and despite his position, he is a very friendly man. Although he refuses to talk much about Mother, he always regards her with respect. Rex Corner Rex was a traveler from another realm who settled on the Tower, interested in its peculiar nature. He is a gunslinger and rarely seen without his trusty revolver and rifle. Most Towerian are worried by his investigation, but it is still considered harmless. He wishes to has an audience with Mother, believing that whoever -or whatever- this figure is, she must known the Tower's origin. Puriel Raris A young mermaid, she was found caught in a net after a stormy night by the Elves of Henanr. Merely a child, Puriel was confused and couldn't remember how she ended up in this realm. Since she is the only mermaid known to live in the whole realm, the Elves decided to take care of Puriel. She lives in a pond, away from the ocean since it would be too dangerous. Years has passed, but Puriel still looks like a child. She still misses the ocean and her brethren. Although she mostly acts cheerful, she knows that dwelling in loneliness won't help. She has studied magic with Elves, just to keep her mind from the fact that she is most likely never seeing her home again. Religion The Mother is often considered as god-like being, although there is no formal ritual or worship. Islanders often built small shrines for deities of the sea and weather. Creatures of the deep are known to worship mysterious "gods", depicted as monstrous deities that terrorize The Tower. Most civil races view worship of these gods as heresy. Cachalota Also known as the Lord of the Sky and Abyss, Cachalota is said to be a gigantic stingray with a face that roughly resembles a lion. Its size is supposed to be larger than mature Kraken, possibly larger than most island platforms. The tales of Cachalota claim it has power over wind and lightning; it can fly in the air as if swimming and roar to summon storms. One tale even claims it may freeze the sea surface by summoning a great blizzard and cause the stars to fall. Despite its power and might, it never succeeds in conquering The Tower. In each tale, a band of heroes manage to drive Cachalota back to the bottomless ocean with guidance from Mother. Oubinu shaman will perform ritual sacrifices to please Cachalota once a month. Ragas Also known as the Matriarch of the Infinite, Ragas is a great sea serpent, has an exoskeleton that resemble a helm with a single horn on its head. Sets of spikes can be seen on Ragas' back and it may emit lightning from these spikes. Said to dwell at very deep section of the bottomless ocean and cause great tidal wave simply by emerging from the sea. If enraged, Ragas may launch its scales like missile weapons. Bestiary * Azgon are bipedal reptilians that are also great swimmers. Azgon are strong, fast, and cunning hunters, often finishing their prey with single claw strikes. Their scales are very durable. Despite being more primitive comapared to Oubinu and their savage nature disgusting civil races, Azgon are honorable warriors. While unable to talk, Azgon understand human language and can use simple gestures to communicate. It is possible to bargain with Azgon, though they don't trust humans much. They are natural enemies of the Oubinu. * Balupot are large crustaceans that look like horseshoe crabs with a long tail resembling that of a mantis shrimp and are the size of a man. They are harmless and have poisonous meat, so there are no natural predators of the Balupot. However, Towerians learned to soak Balupot shells with oil. After three days, Balupot shell form a material known as Biol. Biol is incredible tough for its lightweight. Biol created from a carapace is even more durable than iron. * Krugel are crystaline quadruped beast. They have skeleton-like body, round head without visible feature except for pair of fang. For silicon-based lifeform, Krugel are surprisely agile. They can spread set of wings, allow them to leap at long distance and even run on water. While these wings are extremely sharp, they're easily break. Krugel alway hunt in pack, raiding the settlement like hungry wolves. They only devour inorganic substances, use the fangs to tear it into small pieces then absorb them. They usually leave other life unharm but will fight back if attacked. * Oubinu are bipedal amphibians without eyes or teeth. They look like a crossbreed of humans and frogs, have large mouths that can swallow men whole. These predators cannot live long out of water. They often turn sunken floors of The Tower into their lairs and prove that their webbed hands are capable of utilizing Towerian equipment rather well. They are always in conflict with the Azgon. * Oudaa are large frog-like creatures that are used by Oubinu as beasts of war. Oudaa have very thick skin and are capable of jumping for long distances. There are sharp claws on the Oudaa's webbed feet. =The Dreaming Murderer= This ghost ship is under the command of a pirate, whose name was lost in legend. The whole crew remains on her as wraiths and attack unfortunate ships on the night of the full moon. When chasing her prey, The Dreaming Murderer can even lift herself airborne. It never raids the platform islands or the Tower though. Legends claim The Dreaming Murderer and her crew shall be released from their fate if one can discover the captain's name. =Automaton= These pseudo-beings are very similar to golems, but well-made war automatons are considered a piece of art rather than a tool. High grade automatons are powered by a "heart" crafted from enchanted crystal and protected with Biol armor. Their intelligence is limited, but can be trained to perform complex tasks. Low grade automatons are created with more mundane methods and rather dumb, unable to accomplish anything more than routine labor jobs. * Bolt Shooters are common models of war automatons. Bolt Shooters resemble a suit of heavy armor with a large mechanical crossbow on its shoulder. The mechanical crossbow rapidly fires bolts with magnesium tips which explode upon contact. * Black Horsemen are obscure war automatons, first created when human were in conflict with the Centaur. A Black Horseman look like centauros wearing armor similar to human knight, this is to insult the Centaur and hope to creat automatons that can run fast enough in open area of island platform. Its quadrup design proved to be too complex, however. Low skill craftman can't even creat a walkable Black Horseman. Nevertheless, Black Horseman built by master craftman are very fearsome weapons. They are either armed with lance or halberd, fighting like cavalries. Despite the name, Black Horsemen are rarely paint in black. * Skeletons are labor automatons. Their tin body frames are not suited for combat, although Towerians may arm them with a club and use them as tireless security guards. * Turtles are transport automatons. These quadrupedal automatons may open their back shells and carry heavy objects inside. Category:Realms